


Winter Break

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley likes to flirt with pretty girls and she's usually pretty good at it but there's this one girl who throws her off her game. Completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s not as good as a USWNT game but at least it will keep you entertained for a few minutes.

Kelley was excited about college up until the moment her parents left her and she found herself alone in a dorm room full of boxes and no signs of her roommate. Going to college on the other side of the country seemed like a good idea until now and not even knowing that her parents were close by on their hotel didn't make the nerves go away.

Just then there was a knock on the open door.

On the doorway stood what might be the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

“Hey, I’m Hope Solo and I’m going to be your RA. If there’s anything you need or want to know I’m here to help,” she said with a gentle voice that seemed to contradict her serious appearance.

“I’m not sure if you’re beautiful or not, I haven’t gotten past your eyes yet,” Kelley blurted out without thinking. Already she could feel her face turning red. Flirting with her RA was probably not the best thing to do on her first day on campus.

“Is that what you wanted to know?” Hope’s tone was filled with dry amusement but she also looked a little unimpressed.

“Uh no.”

Hope nodded and with a smirk turned around to leave the room.

“I’m Kelley O’Hara by the way,” Kelley said in an attempt to save face.

“I know.” Was the succinct response she got. Hope didn't even turn around.

Kelley threw herself on her bare mattress, hiding her blush. This really wasn’t how she wanted to start her college experience.

Flirting with pretty girls is nothing new for Kelley. If there’s one thing that it’s clear to everyone she meets is that Kelley O’Hara is a flirt. For the most part is just an innocent game, a way to make people smile or to get them to do her favors. But she never would've flirted with someone who looked like Hope did and that she would be forced to see daily.

The very next day she saw Hope the next day when she was leaving the dorm with Ali Riley, her roommate. When she noticed the blue eyed girl she was already looking at her with a smirk on her face. Needless to say once again Kelley couldn't help her blush.

“Kelley are you listening to me?”

“I’m sorry what?”

Ali rolled her eyes with a huff. Then she noticed just what her friend was staring at.

“So on a scale from 1 to 10 how hard are you crushing on our RA?”

“It’s not like that,” Kelley tried to explain even though a small voice in her brain that sounded a lot like her sister disagreed with her. “Yesterday I told her this really bad pick-up line. But I wasn’t trying to flirt with her. It just happened and now I don’t know how to talk to her.”

“Act like it never happened,” Ali suggested unhelpfully.

“You don’t get it. Usually I don’t turn into a blubbering mess when I’m flirting with someone,” Kelley whined before adding with a smirk, “that’s usually the effect I have on other people.”

Ali decided to ignore the last comment and also the admission that Kelley actually tried to flirt with Hope.

“Then you should try again.”

Kelley took those words to heart and spent a lot of time planning out exactly what she was going to say to Hope Solo next time to prove how charming she actually was.

That however proved to be easier said than done.

Kelley and Ali had met two other girls, Sam and Caitlin, and had clicked instantly. They all shared the same sense of humor and love for soccer.

The four of them were hanging out on Kelley’s dorm when Sam challenged Kelley to do pull ups on the door. Kelley instantly agreed. She got to three pull ups before crashing to the floor.

"Pretty sure this is against the rules O'Hara". Kelley instantly recognized the voice even between all the laughter from her friends. None of the scenarios on her mind had her flat on the floor holding a piece of a door frame.

“Being that hot should be against that rules,” she fired back to an upside down Hope Solo.  Hope smiled for like 3 seconds before the girl next to her chuckled and then she just rolled her eyes at Kelley.

“This better be fixed by the time I get back O’Hara,” Hope called over her shoulder as she left.

“Yes ma’am,” Kelley responded while she watched Hope walk away from her once again.

“Nailed it,” Ali commented quietly and gave Kelley a sarcastic thumbs up. Kelley groaned and threw an arm over her face. Hope Solo is going to be the death of her.

After that it became a habit. Whenever she ran into Hope she would use some corny pick up line and Hope Solo, who wasn’t known for keeping her opinions to herself, would just smile and say “Focus on your classes O’Hara.”

Still Kelley hadn’t tried to actually ask Hope out on a date. Although she has heard that her RA has hooked up with a few girls and seems to at least find Kelley’s attempts at flirting amusing, Hope also only refers to her as O'Hara and never seems interested to hold an actual conversation with her.

Trying to figure out Hope Solo was exhausting.

**

Kelley woke up to an email from the administration asking all students to stay indoors because it snowed all night and most buildings have been trapped by the snow.

“Fuck!” She ran downstairs.  

She didn’t even need to get to the door, from the windows she could tell the snow is up to her hips.

She cursed again, she was supposed to grab a flight back home today but it doesn't seem likely she'll make it. She was almost back at her dorm when she got another email; this time from the airline saying all flights has been canceled.

Her roommate already left and so has everyone else she knows. Without thinking she slapped the door. She miscalculated her strength and her hand is tingling.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't know Hope was still around.

"Nothing," she said and tried to act innocent while cradling her right hand. Hope doesn't seem to buy it but she doesn’t push it either. “Why are you still here? I thought everyone left yesterday.”

“I don’t go home on winter break.” Hope’s tone made it very clear to Kelley that any follow up questions will not be appreciated.

They’re left in an awkward stalemate, looking at each other in uncertainty.

“Do you want to hang out? We can’t really go anywhere else right now,” Kelley offered. After a moment Hope walked over to Kelley’s room.

Once inside Kelley put on her Elf dvd.

“This is my favorite Christmas movie,” Kelley defended her choice.

“I didn’t say anything.” Hope smirked. She’s too good at that Kelley thought.

They watched the movie side by side. They didn’t talk but from time to time one of them would laugh.

After the movie was over Kelley turned to Hope. “You know we’re the only ones left in this building,” Kelley said with a straight face, “we might have to repopulate the earth.”

Hope laughed really hard at that, to the point that she shed a few tears.  

Every back pick-up line was worth it to be able to get this kind of reaction from the older girl. Once Hope’s laughter had calmed down a little, when she was left with the biggest grin on her face Kelley’s instincts took over and she kissed Hope. 

It wasn’t anything special, just two smiling set of lips but each of them felt it resonate through their bodies.

Hope sobered up and looked at her intensely, like she had never really looked at her before.

"I can't say I thought this was going to happen. I mean it happened all the time in my dreams but," Hope kissed Kelley to shut her up.

"I didn't think you liked my personality," Kelley said dumbfounded after they separate.

"I was surprised too O’Hara." Hope tried to initiate another kiss but Kelley moved away.

“Kelley,” she said pointedly.

“Kelley,” Hope repeated impatiently with an eye roll before leaning down to capture Kelley's bottom lip with her teeth.

Kissing Hope is an even better experience than Kelley imagined. She's tall and strong but also so soft she lets Kelley push her back to straddle her.

Through the haze of Hope’s perfume Kelley managed to formulate only one thought: winter break is off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed a post from incorrectuswntquotes who borrowed it from New Girl


End file.
